


Samuel is Such a Fussy B-word

by Amoreanonyname



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hair-pulling, HunterCorp Brothers, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Swearing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname
Summary: Samuel was just soprissysometimes. But that was okay. Because Dean knew that when he made his brother smile, he meant it. And really, he wasn’t so hard to please, once you knew what was what. Sammy liked what he liked. Bottles of champagne, red roses, filet mignon, gold cufflinks. Gifts of any kind. Also, praise the heck out of him. His Sammy loved being spoiled, and Dean loved spoiling him just to see his face light up.He’d never outgrown wanting to see his baby brother smile. And he’d never gotten over the selfish pride that his baby brother only looked that way forhim.
Relationships: HunterCorp Dean Winchester/HunterCorp Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Samuel is Such a Fussy B-word

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened and it surprised even me! I almost never write anything smutty, then I decided to try my hand at the HunterCorp brothers again... and they smutted! It wasn't me!
> 
> Plz be gentle. I'll return to my regular gencest self soon...

Samuel was one fussy b-word. But Dean had to admit, he adored him. 

Those _other_ guys probably thought they were just privileged idiots, but they weren’t completely dumb. They prepared themselves for launching into another universe. They made sure the corporate cards would work over here, made sure they had a generous supply of cash. It didn’t take them long to get set up and established in a stylish penthouse in Rio. Jig up the stock market, make sure they could stay comfortable. 

Those other guys weren’t wrong. Sun, sand, babes… and he couldn’t exactly complain about the tan Sammy was developing. 

Samuel was just so _prissy_ sometimes. But that was okay. Because Dean knew that when he made his brother smile, he meant it. And really, he wasn’t so hard to please, once you knew what was what. Sammy liked what he liked. Bottles of champagne, red roses, filet mignon, gold cufflinks. Gifts of any kind. Also, praise the heck out of him. His Sammy loved being spoiled, and Dean loved spoiling him just to see his face light up. 

He’d never outgrown wanting to see his baby brother smile. And he’d never gotten over the selfish pride that his baby brother only looked that way for _him_. 

Today wasn’t particularly special. Just another Thursday. But Dean felt like doing something anyway. 

“Hey beautiful.” He waved the bottle under Sammy’s nose, as Sam stared at his laptop. They were slowly figuring out the hunting landscape in their new home, though travelling without a jet would be _awful_.

Sam glanced down, and his eyes lit up predictably. “Dean, where did you find this? It must have been terribly expensive!”

“Oh, not so bad. Apparently this was a good year.” 

Sam hopped up and took out two wine glasses - crystal, of course. Dean poured. 

Sam was, as usual, fussy with his wine. He never just _knocked it back_ like some kind of _savage_. He swirled, he sniffed, he sipped, he let it breathe. But that was a good thing, because a glass and half was enough to get him giggling like a teenage girl. His complexion reddened and deepened. Dean couldn’t look away.

“ _What?_ ” Sam finally asked.

Dean couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. The wine was getting him too, he knew everything was showing in his eyes right then. Sam’s eyes met his, and he smiled softly. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Dean reached out and caressed his brother’s face. “God _damn_ you’re fucking gorgeous when you smile.” Dean himself startled at the curses pouring out of his mouth. _He_ must have rubbed off on him more than he’d realized. Or maybe it was the wine.

Sam also looked surprised - but also looked like something else. “My God Dean, _language_. You’re talking like a caveman!”

But Dean noticed Sam’s deepening flush, the way his breath caught, the way his eyes widened. “I dunno Sammy, I think you like it when I get a little profane.” Dean moved in closer, resting a hand on Sam’s hip and licking his lips unconsciously. 

For once in his life, Sam seemed nearly speechless, seemed to struggle to catch his breath for a moment, even though he hadn’t moved. Staring at Dean, and Dean knew that in their entire lives, Sammy never looked at anyone else like that. Their whole lives, Sam had looked at him like Dean was _everything_ , and Dean had never been able to get enough of it. Had never been able to get enough of the fact that his baby brother never wanted anyone else, never cared about anyone else, for some reason thought _he, Dean_ , was the only person worth looking at that way. 

Their whole lives, stuffing themselves into cramped airplane bathrooms, slipping away from the security detail into one of their hotel rooms, in the backseats of their rental cars. Their whole lives, hiding from their father and everyone else. 

His whole life, Dean had never wanted anyone else. He wanted to be the only person Sam ever looked at, forever. The only person he smiled for, the only person who got to see his pristine, immaculate brother groan and squirm and beg. 

Dean squeezed Sam’s hip. “You really are, though,” he breathed over Sam’s lips. “I never get tired of it.” 

Sam’s breathing grew ragged as he moved into Dean’s arms, wrapping his giant hands around Dean’s neck as Dean finally kissed him like he’d been wanting to all day. All damn day. 

He had to make sure to swear a little more, if this is what it did to Sammy. 

Bodies pressed flush, lips and tongues and hands, Dean wasn’t sure if Sam would let him mess him up tonight. Sometimes Sammy was all about rose petals and candles and romance. Sometimes he needed to be pampered, needed things slow and sappy. But tonight…

Reaching up experimentally, Dean wound his fingers in Sam’s hair and lightly pulled. Sam groaned softly and pushed in closer, which was all the encouragement Dean needed.

Sometimes Sam wanted romance. Often, they needed to just get in a quick screw wherever they could. And sometimes, Dean’s prissy, fussy, put-together baby brother wanted to be messed up and taken apart.

Sinking his teeth into Sam’s lower lip, Dean felt a growl come up from his throat. He tightened his grasp on his hair and pushed him roughly into the table. Sam shuddered as Dean pulled his head back and began kissing and nibbling along his neck, both hands now running under Sam’s shirts. 

“Dean, Dean…” he began murmuring, craning his head and shifting his body to give his brother more access. Dean bit down on the meat where Sam’s neck met his shoulder, just this side of painful, eliciting a yelp from his brother. Soothing over the bite with his tongue, he began kissing around the shell of his ear, getting him squirming and groaning. 

“God Sammy, you’re so fucking beautiful, so perfect.” He rasped this harshly into Sam’s ear, running his hands down and grabbing his brother’s ass. Another shudder, and Dean knew he _definitely_ needed to swear more often. Who knew his baby brother would get off on dirty talk? 

Sam’s legs tightened around his waist, pulling Dean back flush against him. Even through both their jeans, it felt _good_ , and Dean couldn’t help but grind against him as Sam rocked back into him, clutched and panted and whined out his name. Kneading Sam’s ass as he continued to sink his teeth and tongue all over his neck, his chest, marking him up, his own groans vibrating into Sam’s skin. They were still fully clothed, albeit disheveled. Time to fix that.

Dean grabbed both Sam’s shirts and pulled them over his head, as Sam started tugging at Dean’s own shirts. Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth as they worked on each other’s belt buckles simultaneously, Sam’s tongue almost too distracting for Dean to work his hands. As soon as his fly was down, Dean grabbed Sam’s dick and squeezed, eliciting another loud groan from his usually-put-together-and-composed baby brother. Sam’s hands were clawing at Dean’s back, and Dean was almost sorry to pull away. 

Sam’s lips were swollen and red, his face flushed, his eyes glazed, his immaculate _hair_ coming half out of his bun, and some distinctive teeth marks along his neck. Shirts thrown to the ground, pants undone, and a conspicuous bulge peeking out Sam’s fly. Dean smiled as he slid down to his knees, his mouth already watering. He palmed his own dick, which was already throbbing at the sight. This next part wasn’t going to take long. It never did.

“I love it when I mess you up, little brother.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do really enjoy delving into these AU!Brothers, who have a few similarities to our own Winchesters, but who are also quite different, and it's fun to extrapolate their personalities and build up their characters. 
> 
> As always, feedback is life! Tho since this is a bit new for me, gentleness is also appreciated this time ;). 
> 
> For my peeps who prefer the fluffy gencest stuff, it'll be back soon!


End file.
